


Beneath You

by alyssa146



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is clueless, Anakin is good, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Obi-Wan Kenobi, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Maybe mpreg, Mind Control, Obi-Wan does love Anakin, Obi-Wan is the dark one, Padame is just a friend, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Violence, powers, they do not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: What if Anakin never turned Dark? What if it was always Obi-Wan?





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Been a big fan of Obi-Wan/Anakin for a while thought i would give it a try!

“Patience young one, you shouldn’t force it.”

Looking back now that should have made Anakin laugh at the calmness that floated through his master’s voice, the way his eyes slipped closed like he had all the time in the world.

“You know I’m not patient master.”

Obi-Wan smirked as he looped his light saber around “don’t I know it; I’m living proof of that padawan.”

Obi-Wan had been his master since he arrived at the temple when he was 10…Master Qui-Gon was originally his master till he was killed by Darth Maul therefore his own padawan Obi-Wan took on the difficult task.

Being Anakin Skywalkers master was not always an easy duty, in fact it could be downright dreadful. Anakin was stubborn, emotional, full of angst, rebellious, and teenage drama but despite all that he was full of great potential. 

There were times Obi-Wan would look at him and completely forget he was only 18 years old. In the past years Anakin had taken on many missions, saved his own ass more times than he cared to admit. The Jedi weren’t meant to be expressive individuals, in fact it was said to many emotions could cause course to the dark side.

When you look at Obi-Wan his blank, very rarely do emotions play across his face. His always calm, patient, a very wise and responsible person.

At least that's what Anakin thought.

“I had that you know.”

“Yes I know but it’s not about that Anakin you can’t always work alone.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to but I’m telling you that I didn’t need you to step in like that master I had it.”

Obi-Wan knew this, Anakin was perfectly capable of taking care of himself he didn’t need Obi-Wan…but Obi-Wan needed him.

Attachments were forbidden in the temple, it made you blind, too quick to act on the other without thinking.

But it seemed neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin cared.

“Go along to our quarter’s padawan I’ll be there shortly.”

Anakin frowned at him, his head cocked; long braid falling off his shoulder “where are you going?”

“I have council business to attend to…I’ll be there shortly.”

He watched somewhat ashamed as Anakin gave him a blinding trustworthy smile before turning and bouncing along to their shared room.

Obi-Wans gaze darkened then as he turned with a lowered head and marched to Palpatine’s office “good evening sir.”

“Ah Mr. Kenobi I trust the mission went well?”

“Yes Anakin didn’t suspect a thing…just passed it off as an over-protective master.”

Palpatine smiled “good, good…young Skywalker has promising potential don’t you think?”

“Of course I do he is the chosen one sir—“

“That he is but for what? What will be his grand deed do you think?”

Obi-Wan gulped and looked down; trying his best to hide his eyes “I’m not sure it could be anything he is a great warrior.”

“Some great act of sacrifice you think? Maybe the solving of a big case…or maybe killing a sith? I wonder if he’ll find out about you master Kenobi? I wonder if you are the great deed he diminishes.”

There was no question to that statement.

“Anakin will not find out—“

“Oh Obi-Wan you and I both know eventually he will find out I don’t intend to keep you in the dark forever my apprentice after all you are my greatest triumph… turning one of the brightest Jedi against his own order.”

“Not yet…I am not finished.”

Palpatine smiled, his eyes glistening yellow “ah yes you still think you can turn young Skywalker?”

“It’s not a question I know I can I am his master he is faithful to me.”

“But there’s more to it… isn’t there? Some romantic feelings I sense?”

Obi-Wan scowled his own golden eyes shining sinisterly at his own dark master “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t be intruding in my head—“

“Oh quiet now Kenobi it wasn’t your head I was picking at.”

“Anakin is mine to—“

“You will watch how you talk to me Master Kenobi I would hate for something bad to happen to young Ani wouldn’t you? Maybe a misplaced wire on a speeder?”

Obi-Wan growled at his master “you will not touch him.”

Instead of growing angry Palpatine just smiled down at him like a young child “go along now Obi-Wan your padawan is waiting for you .”


	2. Redeaming

Before he had entered their apartment that night he went off to meditate because even though his padawan’s force signature was clouded with his own turmoil he could still spot Obi-Wans as well.

When he walked in Anakin was already passed out in his bedroom, his robes still intact and boots still on.

Obi-Wan smiled gently, all traces of wickedness now vanishing as he walked over and slipped Anakin’s shoes off before tucking him under his blankets.

He knew that when Anakin did find out his true side he would be devastated, hurt that he had kept it from him but he was protecting him. Anakin might be thoughtless but he was good he could see it in his bright blue eyes.

He could see it later that night when he stood in his doorway young and innocent with sleep in his eyes silently asking for entry because of the storm.

“Nightmare?”

Anakin nodded softly as he crawled in next to Obi-Wan his bare skin pressing against Anakin’s, savoring in the way he gasped at the feel.

“I think it’s because of the storm.”

“What was it about?”

Anakin stilled next to him and buried his face in Obi-Wans arm and mumbled against his warm skin “you…”

“Me?”

“I don’t know really something happened, you left me, you tried to hurt me and you—you…”

Obi-Wan frowned against Anakin’s head he knew of Anakin’s visions, knew his dreams. 

He also knew whether Anakin was aware of it or not he could sense Obi-Wans disloyalty.

“It was just a dream Ani I’m not going anywhere I promise you—“

“But you can’t—“

“I can you know why?”

Anakin shifted till he rolled in his arms and blinked sleepy cobalt eyes up at him “why?”

“Because I love you my young padawan.”

A soft grin shone up at him “I love you master.”

Obi-Wan had harbored romantic feelings for Anakin since the boy was 16 but never once acted on them…until tonight.

Somewhat cautiously he lifted his hand to swipe through Anakin’s padawan cut and watched as the teenagers eyes slipped closed before blinking back open. He took a deep breath and silently laughed at himself, he was to be a sith and he couldn’t even kiss his padawan.

It seemed Anakin knew what was coming; he looked up at his master with big eyes before moving his body closer and tilting his head up and parting his full lips.

That was all the invitation Obi-Wan needed before he bent down and pressed their lips together. 

Kissing Anakin was everything he imagined it to be. The boy kissed like he acted, wild and fervent.

Their lips melded together almost as one as Obi-Wan tongue drifted across Anakin’s soft pink lips, relishing the whine that followed.

He wanted to push for more, if this would have been his past self, the man who first started feeling for his 16 year old padawan he wouldn’t have dared thought of more but now he was 28 and almost a sith and he couldn’t have cared less.

But still for Anakin’s sake he knew he shouldn’t push so he leaned back, pressed one more kiss to Anakin’s lips before rolling them over and drifting them into dreamland.

 

After that everything just fell into place. Obi-Wan knew this was a bad idea because when the day came that Anakin did find out about his dark side it would only crush him even more.

But he couldn’t stop now, even if he was supposed to keep up the Jedi charade.

He was being reckless and sentimental everything Anakin was and everything he wasn’t supposed to be but his padawan brought feelings out in him he didn’t know he could feel.

It had been roughly 2 weeks since he had kissed Anakin and now he couldn’t stop it was like an addiction one that he was glad to keep.

More so than ever he was confident Anakin would join him on the dark side whenever the time came. And he assured Palpatine that when he arrived for his weekly checkup.

“So I trust everything is well with young Skywalker?”

“Yes master everything is right on track I have no doubt I will have him seeing clearly very soon.”

An eerie, knowing smile creeped its way on Palpatines face as he leaned forward over his desk “you sound confident Master Kenobi but I’m still not so sure.”

“But—I’m his master he trusts me especially now that we—“

“That you’re what? Involved? Yes Obi-Wan it should appear that way shouldn’t it? But you would be wise to remember that Anakin is the chosen one and no matter how much he might love and care for you, you yourself should know there is a wide depth of good within him. Anakin is not meant for the darkness no matter his emotions.”

“I know him you do not he is negligent and irrational everything a sith lord is he would be a great one!”

Palpatine ignored Obi-Wans raised voice “I am aware of Anakin’s wild personality my student but that’s also what makes him a great Jedi whether they want to admit it or not. Yes those qualities would make Anakin a wonderful sith and I have no doubt he would be a great one if that is the path he chooses but if you want my advice my apprentice I do not think that is the one he will go with .”


	3. For the First Time

In just 30 minutes his padawan would no longer be his padawan.

Obi-Wan had never been so unready for something in his entire existence.

Anakin being a knight meant he was no longer Obi-Wans to watch over, it meant no more sharing a room, no more braiding of his hair and worst of all it meant Anakin was an adult and an official Jedi and he would have a choice to make.

Now more than ever Obi-Wan was worried Anakin would find out about his secret now that his force signature would clear up some, no longer clouded by the drama that swirled within him.

“Are you alright master?”

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he turned around, already Anakin’s hair was growing longer his curls budding out “I won’t be your master for long.”

Anakin gave him a quirky smile as he walked closer before throwing his arms around his neck “you will always be my master.”

Obi-Wan tangled his fingers in Anakin’s hair and tugged on his braid “I guess will be chopping this off tonight…”

“I don’t know why your so worried Obi-Wan everything is going to be fine.”

Except it didn’t feel that way.

Palpatine’s eyes kept an intense gaze on Anakin as he was knighted, something stirring within them like he was plotting something.

Obi-Wan would have to shut that down and fast. Palpatine might be his sire but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do whatever necessary to protect Anakin.

“You know I’m quite excited to get rid of this braid.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow as he held the scissors to Anakin’s hair that night “oh really?”

“Yes… I think this is a new chapter for us were starting over. I’m not your padawan anymore…technically even though I’ll probably still call you master.”

“Ready?”

They locked eyes in the mirror and Anakin grinned causing Obi-Wans knees to weaken before he clipped the last evidence of his padawan days.

“You know I’m thinking I might stay here…”

Obi-Wan froze “what?”

For the first time in 8 years he watched as Anakin flushed “I want to stay with you… if that’s alright.”

He couldn’t find the words to explain how alright that was so instead he pulled Anakin up and led him to his bed before gently pushing him down and climbing over him “could I show you?”

He thought Anakin would say no, he was prepared for him to say no matter how reckless Anakin might act when it came down to love he was rather sensitive.

But instead Anakin looked up at him with determination in his eyes and a blush on his tan cheeks “I would like that…”

Rather than ruin the moment with the sentimental words the old Obi-Wan would sprout out he just unclothed their robes from their bodies before lowering himself down. There would be time for foreplay later.

When he slid in it was like coming home.

Being inside Anakin was truly heaven he couldn’t believe he had denied himself this so long. If he would have turned when Anakin was 16 there was no doubt he would have taken him then.

Anakin arched up, his eyes closing and his mouth opening to let out the most sensual moan Obi-Wan had ever heard. His hair was damp and curling at the ends, their bodies sticking together and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

“Pl—please.”

Obi-Wan smirked as he dug his nails in Anakin’s golden thighs “please what Ani? You gotta tell me.”

“Harder! Please master I need it harder.”

Well if that wasn’t music to his ears.

He leaned back on his haunches and slammed into Anakin with a brutal pace, he could feel his heart rate speed up, his thighs were quivering and his body was tense but he had never felt better.

Anakin wasn’t doing much better he was tossing his head back and forth, his fingers curling into the bedspread before relaxing again only to curl back up.

On the inside Anakin was hot and smooth nothing like he was on the outside, sand is what Anakin compares himself to.

He felt the moment Anakin lost it, felt as he clenched up his eyes open wide, a desperate whine leaving his pink lips that was downright sinful.

Obi-Wan collapsed on top of him before rolling off to the side, watching as Anakin’s chest moved with his lazy breaths and his eyes closing.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself as he reached a hand out to tug at Anakin’s arm, pulling him in his arms.

But he didn’t smile when Anakin buried his face in his neck…no he didn’t .


	4. Take Down

Anakin was becoming more and more powerful every day, exceeding even Obi-Wans gifts making him all the more nervous.

It seemed Anakin was gearing up for his prophecy more and more.

Just as Anakin was rising so was Obi-Wan.

No longer Darth Sidious’s student he was granted his sith lord title. Darth Sidious had called him in his study late one night, all Jedi now resting or out on missions.

He moved Obi-Wan to the window where the moonlight hit just right and made him bow “you have done well my young apprentice…you have earned your spot on the dark side from here on you will be known as Darth Khan the ruler of the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan bowed once more before rising to his feet, a feeling of relief washing over him knowing he was no longer under Darth Sidious’s rule.

Which meant he could now start his own evil plot.

Take down Darth Sidious and rise up to be the most feared Sith Lord in the galaxy.

 

“You seem different.”

Obi-Wan stopped pouring his tea and turned to look at a thoughtful Anakin with his own guarded expression“how so?”

Anakin shrugged as he swung his feet “I don’t know…more reassured about yourself I guess like you’re not questioning anything.”

“What do I have to question? I have everything I need.”

Anakin smiled “well that’s good to know…have you noticed anything odd about the Chancellor lately?”

“Like what?”

“His been acting very weird lately, when I see him he gives me these glances that kind of seem hateful. I don’t know he just seems like his up to something.”

An overwhelming amount of anger filled within Obi-Wan and he knew his time to plot was now over and he would have to act as soon as possible.

He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready for Anakin to find out about him but he knew he couldn’t stand aside any longer if he wanted the galaxy now was his chance to finally rid himself of Darth Sidious even if that meant losing Anakin.

“I wouldn’t worry about it you know Palpatine has always been a little off.”  
Anakin made a noise of agreement “maybe your right…well I’m off to train with Ahsoka see you later?”

Ahsoka was Anakin’s padawan. Ahsoka was a Togruta and even at 15 she was a very bright and skilled young Jedi and it wasn’t hard to see how much she admired Anakin. In a way Anakin was like her big brother, even though he had only been her Master for a couple weeks their bond had already grown strong making even Obi-Wan jealous.

He knew he had nothing to worry about though while Anakin was wildly protective of her he saw her as a little sister and nothing more.

But the troubling thing was even though Obi-Wan knew how much Anakin loved him when it came down to it, when his secret was revealed he knew Anakin would do anything to protect his padawan.

 

“Ah Darth Khan what brings you here?”

Obi-Wan watched as Darth Sidious circled his desk an eerie smile on his lips making Obi-Wan all the more ready to wipe it off his face.

“I spoke with Anakin…it seems your threatening him.”

“I think I would remember something like that.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his golden eyes, his hand twitching to reach for his dual phase saber “you and I both know you don’t have to speak vocally to get your word across. Anakin knows something is up.”

Palpatine seemed pleased by that as he threw his head back and cackled “so now that you are no longer my student you’ve come here to what? Reprimand me?”

“No,” Obi-Wan seethed “to kill you.”

With that he whipped his saber out, the green lighting up across Darth Sidious’s face casting it in a horrendous glow. 

He seemed taken aback as Obi-Wan stalked towards him but that only lasted a minute before he lifted his hands and force lighting flew from them, heading straight for Obi-Wan.

He jumped out of the way in time, his leg coming out to knock Palpatine to the ground, his eyes widening as the breath flew from him. But it seemed it wasn’t over yet as Sidious raised his hands and gave one good strike causing Obi-Wan to fly through the air and land painfully on his back, the strike of lighting scorching through him.

He lay there to catch his breath but it seemed Darth Sidious had no time to spare as he stood up and walked over with a menacing glare “if I would have known you were to deceive me I wouldn’t have wasted time on you, I could have been luring Anakin and maybe then true power would be known. It seems you were right about him Lord Khan he is much better than you I’m sure he would be a promising sith.”

Obi-Wan let out a deep growl as he shot up off the ground, his cloak winding out around him as he landed down hard in front of his teacher, a look of hatred in his eyes “I told you not to say his name! He is mine!”

Darth Sidious sneered as Obi-Wan struck his saber out and narrowly missed “I made you Khan do you really think you can defeat me?”

Obi-Wan paused and lowered his saber with a deadly smirk, his eyes glittering in the dark “actually that's exactly what I think.”

He brought his saber up and sent one good slash Palpatine’s way, knocking him over in shock.

It was a shame really he expected more of a fight.

“You would kill your own Master? I made you! You’re nothing without me!”

Obi-Wan smirked above him as he lifted his hand and watched as Palatine’s hands flew to his neck and watched with pleasure as he started choking his own self.

“You’re not my master…and you have no control over me.”

Obi-Wan lifted his saber high bringing it down hard cutting Darth Sidious in half watching with satisfaction as his body lay mangled.

He could feel it, he could feel the power flowing through him, could feel the skin around his golden eyes turning black, could feel the energy in his veins.

All he had to do now was find Anakin and convince him to change his ways, to follow him to the dark side.

No one could stop him now.  
And it was time to prove just that .


	5. Truth's Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Darth Khan means Dark Leader

“Master?”

Anakin turned and smiled at his young padawan that quickly fell as he noticed her wilted face “what’s up snips?”

She looked down and bit her lips before taking a breath “somethings happened…Master Yoda and Master Windu want to see you right now.”

Usually when Master Yoda and Master Windu wanted to see him it was because he had done something wrong, maybe even blown something up but as he walked through the temple he couldn't think of anything.  
He found the older masters standing outside training room ages 5-10 where the younger padawan’s were kept and frowned at the look on their faces “you wanted to see me?”

Master Windu let out a deep sigh, one that was filled with sorrow which was something Anakin wasn’t used to, if he knew one thing it was that Master Windu took the whole non emotional thing to serious “when was the last time you saw Master Kenobi?”

Anakin frowned as he thought back “This morning why?”

Master Yoda made a pinched face as he grabbed onto Anakin’s robes “something terrible has happened have to show you we do.”

When the doors opened he expected to see Obi-Wan maybe bleeding or hurt what he didn’t expect were the bodies of the young padawan’s littering the ground, dark crimson blood flowing around them.

He let out winded breath of air as his eyes fell on the small bodies, his eyes quickly filling with tears “wh—what happened?”

The older masters looked at each other, both seemed to struggle with what they were about to say “it seems Obi-Wan has pledged to a different alliance.”

Anakin shook his head; he felt dazed “what? What does that have to do with—“and that’s when it hit him “are you telling me that he did this?”

“Disordered we are have you noticed changes we wonder?”

“No—no he… he couldn’t have done this that’s not like him his not a killer!”

“We found Palpatine’s body, what was left of it that is…it seems he was the sith lord we were after.”

Anakin felt like throwing up, too many theories were being thrown his way and he wasn’t sure how to deal with them “what does that mean?”

“It means Anakin that Master Obi-Wan has changed sides…when he killed Darth Sidious he did it with wicked intentions.”

“To what? Become the leader?”

“Exactly. We think he is going to take Darth Sidious's place.”

“And these kids? They were innocent what part did they play in this?”

Master Windu stepped forward and took his arm, his face twisting into a form of deep regret “it seems he was trying to send a message.”

Anakin jerked his arm out of the hold and shook his head fiercely, tears flying from his eyes “this can’t be true! That’s not my master it’s not his kind and thoughtful he would never do this!”

“Hard to understand we know but happened it did—“

Anakin let out a wounded sob, jumping as his own padawan stepped up and threw herself against his back to hold him close, seemingly appearing out of nowhere “I’m sorry master.”

“Wh—what do we do? He must be brain washed or something; there must be something we can do!”

“Stay clear of him you must, try to contact him you should not.”

“Bu—but his good I know he is something must of happened—“ 

“To be frank Anakin we have noticed an alteration in Obi-Wan, his force signature has been off we just weren’t sure why. We’re going to try and reason with him but if he proves to be difficult then—“

“You won’t kill him.”

“That is not the Jedi way…unless forced of course. If it comes down to that we will have no choice but to act we cannot let him bring chaos to the Jedi order.”

His head was spinning and his body felt numb. None of this could be real; this had to be another nightmare “what about me?”

Now they both looked resilient “know about your relationship we do…protection you must have.”

Now he was confused “protection? You think his going to hurt me?”

“No…but we do think his going to come back for you. His going to try and turn you Anakin you know he would never leave you alone especially since you both disregarded our rules and formed your fatal attachment.”

This seemed more probable and Anakin was petrified. For years he thought he would be the one to turn to the dark side due to his passionate yet careless behavior but never his master. “So what now?”

“Senator Amidala and padawan Tano have agreed to accompany you to Naboo where you will stay at the Senators estate until further notice. Also were going to shut off your bond so he can’t feel you or scope out where you are that way you can remain off radar.”

“So you want me to run is that it? Run and hide like a coward?”

“Anakin we know you’re the hero with no fear the—“

“The chosen one…well maybe this is why maybe I can bring him back!”

“We fear he might be too far gone Anakin…please for once just do as we say we will try to resolve this as soon as possible.”

None of it seemed real as he loaded himself onto the star ship, his body moving on auto pilot.

He felt like he wasn’t moving at all, his body seemed heavy and his mind was burnt out with the deadly new information swarming in his head.

“Ani? Look at me.”

He did so with full tear filled eyes and watched as Padme’s own face crumbled as she pulled him in her arms “how long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you loved him?”

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her silk dress as his heart broke in pieces beneath his chest “always …”


	6. Prohecy's Told

“Is it weird?”

Anakin looked up from where he was peeling an apple and frowned at his padawan “what?”

“Not being able to feel him? We haven’t had our bond long master but I would go crazy without knowing where you are or how you’re doing.”

He smiled as he patted the seat next to him and made room for his padawan to scooch beside him and when she did he wrapped his arm around her dark shoulder “I’ve known how Obi-Wan ticks for 8 years so yeah not being able to sense him is like missing a limb,” they both shared a laugh as they looked down at Anakin’s gloved hand. “But I do have you I never thought I would gain a padawan of my own hell I never thought I would make it this far let alone be a Jedi.”

“Why? I think you’re a wonderful teacher.”

“Thanks snips but not a lot of others feel that way in case you haven’t noticed I am a little reckless.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell with the whole jumping out of flying speeders thing and you know falling in love with your master.”

He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone and bumped her side “either way I’m lucky to have you as a padawan snips and I’m glad you came with me.”

 

He was confused.

As soon as Obi-Wan got away from Coruscant and landed in one piece on Bespin, a planet surrounded by moons and hidden from the Jedi views, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on Anakin.

Usually he would be hit with an immense amount of mixed up moods and teenage turmoil but he felt nothing.

He couldn’t hear Anakin breathe, couldn’t hear his heart beat, and couldn’t hear his thoughts of see his whereabouts.

He was ashamed to admit he panicked.

What if just to punish him the Jedi had done something to Anakin? 

What if they knew about their secret relationship and kicked Anakin out and sent him back to Tatoonie to be sold back into slavery?

Even without confirmation Obi-Wan could feel himself grow angrier by the second just with the thoughts on Anakin being harmed.

He didn’t like it but he knew the only way to get answers was to fly back to Coruscant and demand them.

“Ani were here!”

Anakin beamed and gripped arms with Padme as they rushed off the starship and out onto the luscious lands of Naboo.

As soon as hit feet hit the ground he was bombarded with memories of running through the field with Padme and hopelessly talking about his master.

He turned to look at his padawan who looked a little out of place.

Her big eyes were wider than usual as she took in the ancient buildings, heavy waterfalls and wild plains. “You ok there snips?”

She turned to him and cleared her throat “yeah I just I’ve never seen such a beautiful place.”

Padme smiled at her as they headed to her manor “isn’t it? That’s what I love about Naboo it’s so peaceful here you know Ani and I came here last summer when he was sent on a mission and he just fell in love with the place.”

“It’s hard not to I mean look at it.”

She nodded her head in agreement “ok Ani you can have your old room and Ahsoka can take the one next to yours.”

She pointed down the hall and Ahsoka nodded before turning and following her finger to a door.

Once she was gone Anakin’s smile dropped and he fell to the couch with a desperate sigh “I hate this.”

“I know you’re trying to protect her but it wouldn’t hurt to let her see your true feelings she knows how you feel for Obi-Wan.”

“I can’t…you saw what happened when I let Obi-Wan in and I won’t make that mistake again. I feel so stupid I brought up Palpatine to him yesterday morning, watched as he got this weird look in his eyes and I knew something was wrong but I ignored it…I ignored it because I love him.”

“I know this isn’t easy and this was certainly not expected but I know he loves you—“

“How? We both know sith’s can’t love what if he was just playing me? Pretending to get me on his side.”

“Ani that’s not who he is—“

“Who is he?! Because I sure as hell don’t know I thought I knew everything about him but I don’t…his a stranger. If it comes down to it and I have to fight him I won’t kill him but I also know that if he tries to hurt you and especially Ahsoka no matter what I feel for him…I will stop him at all costs.”

 

“Where is he?”

Yoda and Windu looked up from the comm panel but neither seemed surprised to see him standing before them puffing like a bull “we saw what you did Obi-Wan—“

Obi-Wan scoffed as he whipped his saber out and stalked around the older Masters “that’s not my name…I am Darth Khan now where is he?”

Master Yoda stepped forward, sliding his cane in front of him “where young Ani is we cannot say…stay away from him you should.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes “I’m not feeling so generous old man last time where is he? We had a bond; we had something special you cannot just wipe it away as if it was never there!”

“What do you think you’re going to accomplish Obi-Wan? You think you’re going to walk in here, demand to know where Anakin is and were going to what? Tell you? Anakin is safe and that’s all that matters.”

“Since when do you care about him!? Your always taking him for granted, putting him down his never enough! He should be with me!”

“Anakin does not belong to anyone—“

“He belongs to me!” Obi-Wan yelled; spit flying as the rage built up inside him. 

Master Windu stepped forward and held his light saber out “I’m not sure what happened to you Obi-Wan but whatever it is we can resolve it.”

Obi-Wan tipped his head back and laughed “fix it? What’s to fix? I successfully hid my darker side from you Jedi idiots for almost 2 years if there ever was anything to fix its far too late now old friend.”

“You killed your sire…why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He was standing in my way, he was threatening to hurt Ani and I couldn’t let that happen. Now with him out of the way I’m free to do as I please.”

Master Windu looked to Yoda “have you heard Skywalkers prophecy?”

“Of course I have.”

“All of it? For he who resides from light will come down and he alone will smite the darkness and his wrath will destroy all in his path.”

“And why are you telling me—“

“You Obi-Wan are the darkness Anakin was meant to defeat .”


	7. Truth Unfolded

“Master are you alright?”

Anakin looked up from the toilet his face a sickening green and his grimaced “go find Padme snips and hurry.”

His padawan nodded before turning on her heel and rushing off returning within minutes with a worried Padme. She knelt by his side and lifted her hand to feel his head and made a face “you don’t feel warm…what’s wrong Ani?”

“Snips could you leave us?”

Ahsoka gave him a stunned look before nodding and leaving them be. Anakin lifted up from the toilet and sat himself against the marbled tub and sighed “I’m not sick…”

Padme raised a manicured brow “really? Cause it doesn’t seem that way—“

“I mean I won’t have a fever because—because I’m pregnant.”

He watched as Padme’s eyes widened in shock and her eyes trailed down to his stomach before she sat down next to him “how?”

“It seems the Jedi over looked me being a carrier…I found out 2 years ago but I never said anything to anyone, not even Obi-Wan.”

“Oh my God…you’re pregnant.”

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a humorless laugh “with the new sith lord’s offspring how ironic huh?”

“His looking for you.”

Anakin whipped his head around and looked at her with wide eyes “what?”

“Late last night I got a comm from Master Windu and it seems Obi-Wan paid them a visit and demanded to know where you were.”

“But they didn’t tell him right?”

“No…which of course made Obi-Wan livid and he—he ended up killing 3 Jedi.”

Anakin let out a pained gasp and shook his head “what’s happening to him? I’ve lost him…the man I fell in love with is gone.”

Padme looked down, her best friend was hurting. She could feel his pain radiating from his body and it hurt her to even think about it “what are you going to do about the baby?”

“This wasn’t expected…I knew I was a carrier but I never thought that I would actually get pregnant. I mean look at me? I’m not fit to be a parent I thought the force knew that.”

“Obviously not, whoever made you this way thinks otherwise. Ani I know you have a messed up past and your scared that something will happen to you or the baby but you can’t worry about that this baby is a blessing.”

Anakin smiled and held his hand to his flat stomach “I said I wasn’t fit to be a parent not that I wouldn’t try…”

“Should we tell the council?”

Anakin winced and banged his head against the wall “I guess I don’t have much choice it’s not just me that needs protection anymore.”

 

Telling Yoda and Windu went exactly as Anakin expected…horrible.

As soon as the words left his mouth silence was thrown back at him as his masters looked at him through the comm with the look of utter disbelief on their faces.

“Pregnant you say?”

“Yes master…”

“All the checkups you had.”

Anakin winced and nodded “I know I don’t know what happened but it was missed… I found out two years ago—“

“You found out you were a carrier and never said anything? That’s very irresponsible Anakin.”

“I know I’m sorry I just—I didn’t think this would happen to me I thought I was being careful.”

Master Windu closed his eyes and sighed “apparently not…Obi-Wan doesn’t know?”

 

“No sir I just found out.”

“Good we want to keep it that way if he found out that would be all the more reason to hunt you down.”

Anakin bit his lip and sighed “Padme said you spoke to him?”

His masters shared a look “tried to talk we did unsuccessful we were.”

“It seems Anakin he has been on the opposite side for quite some time… we fear he is too far gone to save now.”

“How long?”

Master Yoda turned his head at the question and Windu just looked down, Anakin could feel himself growing angry “how long!”

“Two years we think.”

The air rushed out of him and his knees buckled as he slipped to the ground, Padme and Ahsoka rushing to his side “two years…how? I mean he was fighting for us!”

“We thought he was…all those times he let the traitors escape, when he managed to distract us long enough for them to run he was never fighting for us Anakin. It seems he was a better actor than I gave him credit for.”

Two years…two years of being played like a fool, of believing he really did love Anakin, that he felt something more than priority. 

“He played me…”

Master Yoda gave him a sad smile “played us all he did young Skywalker, rest now you must.”

“You’re pregnant?”

Anakin turned to look at his padawan whose wide eyes were filled with tears and distress making Anakin’s heart crumble.

“Yeah snips I am.”

“And you didn’t want me to know.”

Anakin sighed and shook his head “it’s not that I’m trying to keep you safe—“

“Safe by not letting me in? I’m your padawan I’m supposed to be able to feel you, to know what’s going on with you but ever since Obi-Wan went AWOL I have no idea!”

Anakin closed his eyes, he didn’t know how to handle this, didn’t know what he was supposed to say to make her understand that this situation was much bigger than him and her.

“Snips I didn’t tell you because I’m trying to protect you…Obi-Wan turned out to be a traitor, his not the man I thought he was therefore I don’t know what his capable of now. And if there’s any chance he might come after you for information I want you to know as little as possible so when he picks up your confusion he knows it’s the truth.”

He watched as regret filled his padawan’s eyes and the tears that had gather spilled out down her tan cheeks “I’m sorry master…I didn’t—“

He walked over and pulled her in his arms, his robotic hand soothing down her back “I know snips I know.”

How did he tell her it was better this way?


	8. Problem Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but its more of a filler

It had been 2 weeks and Obi-Wan and rallied up enough sith’s to stand with him when the time came for him to fight back against the Jedi.

It had also been 2 weeks without Anakin.

He had no clue where his old padawan might be, he had searched everywhere.

He practically tore apart Coruscant; he visited Mustafar’s hot lava depths, Hoth’s icy wasteland, hell he even went to Tatoonie in hopes to find Anakin.

Without their bond Obi-Wan was going crazy. For years he had been able to see how Anakin functioned, how he handled his emotions and now it was gone.

He might not have his bond with Anakin but with or without it he knew something was amidst, there was something going on with Anakin he could feel it.

“This is bullshit I look like a whale.”

Padme let out a snort as she sat on Anakin’s bed and watched as he stood in front of the mirror, his face scrunched up in disgust and his hands on his distended belly.

A week ago Padme demanded Anakin see a doctor to know exactly how far along he was, and it was a good thing she did.

Turns out Anakin was almost 3 months pregnant to which Anakin rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself that of course the first time he and Obi-Wan had sex would be the time he got knocked up.

And that wasn’t all… he was carrying twins.

Due to that he was already starting to show, his belly forming the cutest little bump Padme had ever seen.

And Ahsoka couldn’t keep her hands off it.

When Anakin had first started to show her eyes stayed glued to his stomach, watching like it might disappear. Then when she was sure it wasn’t going anywhere she would reach out to touch it her eyes lighting up like she had found a magical globe.

It tickled Padme to no end to watch Anakin roll his eyes whenever his padawan would stick herself to his side and rub his belly.

“I’m not a dog snips you can’t just sit here and pet me.”

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him with a pointed look “you’re a pregnant man skyguy I can do as I please.”

Padme knew no matter what humor or food vibes her and Ahsoka sent out it still didn’t fill the hole that was clearly gapping in Anakin’s heart.

When things would get silent and the laughter died down she would watch as he turned in on himself, his hands cowering around his belly and his eyes dulling down completely shutting himself off from contact.

He was scared that much was obvious even if he didn’t want to admit it. He was alone and pregnant, carrying his old masters twins his master who turned on everything he taught Anakin to believe in. 

Anakin was confused and felt betrayed.

She would watch as he sat in his room his hands tugging at his curly locks as he analyzed every moment he spent with Obi-Wan over and over thinking he might find something to answer his questions.

There was nothing.

Sometimes she wished Anakin could find something, even if he made it up in his head, just to satisfy his confusing anger. 

Days were passing by and if there was ever any hope of saving Obi-Wan it was lost now.

 

It took a good while but Obi-Wan had finally found someone to hack into the bond that was sealed between him and Anakin.

“You’re sure you can do this? I would hate to be disappointed.”

The man before him bowed and nodded his head “yes my lord, of course it might take a couple tries before everything comes back to you.”

He knew the sensations would come back in spurts instead of all at once, which he wasn’t too fond of.

He laid himself in the chair and closed his eyes as the man’s hands rested on his temples, trying to hack into the bond.

“Do you feel anything?”

No he didn’t, there was nothing “No I—“until there was.

A deep thumping echoed in his ears and he grinned “his heart…I can hear his heart.”

“Is that all?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Anakin “no I—breathing I can feel him breathing.”

The man dropped his cold hands and stepped back “good, will pick up tomorrow my lord.”

Obi-Wan whirled around with hateful eyes “what? I can’t stop now!”

“I mean no offense my lord but you have no choice, to many affects rushing back can cause abnormalities to the bond it’s better to let it simmer.”

Obi-Wan growled before jumping off the chair, his cloak falling around him as he stomped to the map room “soon Ani, I’ll see you soon.”


	9. Secret Out

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as laughter filled his ears “I can hear him talking…its coming back, everything is coming back.”

It had been a couple days and slowly but surely everything about Anakin was flooding back in. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he breathed it was all coming back.

And so was something else.

There was something about Anakin, something Obi-Wan couldn’t pick up on.

His heart beat was louder, deeper and his appetite seemed more ravenous than before.

He could brush it off as teenage hormones but he didn’t have the excuse anymore, Anakin was a man now and his hormones should be in check.

“What is that?”

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate as another thump echoed over Anakin’s own heartbeat, and another one following.

He shook his head “idiot must have messed up why is there three—“

He stopped “no…it can’t be.”

Obi-Wan jumped up and ran to his computer to check Anakin’s medical logs but found nothing.

He knew Windu logged all his thoughts into his Jedi journal which meant Obi-Wan should be able to hack into the Jedi database and hope Windu wrote something down.

He scrolled for hours trying and failing to find something on Anakin, maybe even his location.

Then he came across a file, a file labeled Skywalker.

“Curious…”

There was a whole journal filled with entries about Anakin. Whether it was about what he did wrong, what he did right, if he blew anything up or made a great triumph.

But then there was something else.

As Obi-Wan got to the bottom of the entry he stopped cold, his palms shaking and his heart thumping as he read the words on the page.

Pregnant…Anakin was pregnant.

He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew something was wrong.

He woke last night in a dead sweat, the twins kicking furiously against his belly warning him that something was amiss.

When he climbed out of bed this morning he knew his hunch was correct.

When he walked into the parlor Padme was sitting with Ahsoka, worry covering their faces “what’s going on?”

Padme winced and shared a timid look with Ahsoka “I just talked to Master Windu he said someone hacked into his files last night and they think it’s Obi-Wan.”

Anakin shrugged, still not quite understanding “ok so?”

Padme sighed “he knows Anakin…he knows your pregnant.”

A huge weight crashed down on Anakin, he felt like the air got knocked right out of him as he fell down to the couch his head swimming.

“He knows?”

“Windu wrote it down you know for logging…he admits he was in the wrong and he shouldn’t have put it in—“

“That’s not all is it? There’s something else?”

His padawan leaned forward and took his hand “have you been feeling anything? Sensing anything?”

“I guess I’ve been feeling a little weird but—wait our bond?”

Padme fell back against the cushions and gave him a wary look “it seems he broke the seal he can feel you now just like before.”

No that didn’t make sense, if that was so Anakin should be able to feel Obi-Wan as well “that can’t be… I don’t sense him at all.”

“I think you could he broke the seal I just think he has yours blocked right now so you don’t catch on.”

“So he knows…he knows everything?”

“I don’t think he knows your location yet—“

“Yet… it’s only a matter of time before he does he can feel me without me knowing it his going to find me, we can’t stay here.”

“Where else will we go? Windu said his made his station on Bespin and he practically wrecked the other planets.”

Anakin closed his eyes and took a breath “we have to go back home.”

Padme shook her head and frowned “it’s not safe there—“

“Where is it safe? No matter where I go his gonna find me, being around the other Jedi is my only chance…it’s time to go back home.”

Anakin didn’t want to go back home.

Coruscant was a reminder of everything wrong in his life. It reminded him about the love he shared with Obi-Wan… or the love he thought they shared.

It reminded him of his nightmares.

Reluctantly he loaded himself up back on the starship already dreading their arrival back at the Jedi temple.

When they landed Master Windu and Master Yoda were waiting by the port, their faces clouded with worry as they whisked Anakin inside closed doors “have you heard from him?”

“Why would I? He might be coming for me; he might know I’m pregnant but his not stupid enough to contact me.”

“Not so sure of that we are love has blinded him we think.”

Anakin scoffed as he stuck his hand under his belly “love didn’t blind him dishonesty did. He never loved me.”

Master Yoda sighed and shook his head, his ears flopping “rest now you should.”

They watched as Padme and padawan Tano took Anakin’s arms and led him down to his room “what are you thinking?”

Master Yoda held his cane tightly “I’m thinking a fight we might have…clueless young Ani seems.”

“You think its possible Obi-Wan is in love with Skywalker? Obsessed yes but love?”

“In love he has been and in love he shall remain .”


	10. At an End

Obi-Wan landed on Naboo two days later after giving himself time to adjust to this new information regarding Anakin’s state.

When Anakin was brought to the temple 8 years ago he was given a medical checkup just like everyone else… he was tested to see if he was a carrier.

Then again there had been telling’s of things like this happening, man gets tested and gets pregnant a couple years later.

None of that really mattered at that moment though, all that mattered was Anakin was pregnant and he was going to be a father.

When he arrived at Padme’s home he expected to hear voices maybe even catch a glimpse of Anakin but when he reached the manor there was nothing.

His fists clenched till they were white and his body shook with anger as he stood outside the home, he didn’t need to go in to know Anakin was not there.

He didn’t understand he knew this is where they had been, he could feel it.

Which only meant one thing…Anakin knew he was coming.

 

“His been to Naboo.”

Anakin nodded “I know I felt it.”

“You know then it’s only a matter of time until he finds you.”

There was no question. Anakin knew his days were numbered; he knew Obi-Wan could show up at any time and whisk him away or worse.

“I won’t kill him…and I can’t fight him.”

“To vulnerable you are, somewhere safe you should be.”

“I think it’s too late for that Master Yoda you know as well as I do no matter where I go now he will find me and I can’t keep running... I won't keep running.”

“I can only imagine his face when he sees me again.”

 

“You think he’ll be angry?”

Anakin shrugged “hard to say…of course I didn’t find out I was pregnant until after he left but me being a carrier and not telling him? Yeah I think he’ll be upset.”

“Are you scared?”

“Strangely no…I’m nervous and I’m dreading it but no matter what he is I’m not afraid of him I’m just afraid of what his become.”

The Jedi temple is the last place Obi-Wan excepted Anakin to run to in his last efforts of hiding. But then again he knew Anakin was smart, knew his padawan understood that being found was inevitable.

He knew he should take his time, plot this out accordingly but he couldn’t wait. He hadn’t seen Anakin in almost a month and time was wearing him thin.

So he gathered up his warriors and other sith’s and loaded himself up on his starship, a smirk plastered on his face.

He knew there would be no surprise attack, knew the Jedi were waiting for him and that's what made it exciting. 

The only thing he had in his head however was Anakin and their babies and how nothing and no one would get in his way.

“I want you to stay hidden.”

Padme raised her brows and scoffed “me? You’re the only one who needs to stay hidden Ani I’m going to fight—“

“No! I don’t want you or snips getting hurt—“

“With all due respect master that isn’t your call…Master Windu asked the Senator and I to lend a hand and that’s what we’re going to do. And you’re going to go to your room and stay there until this is over.”

Anakin let out a humorless laugh “over…you wanna know how this is going to end snips? I think it’s about time I bring you out of the dark…it’s going to end with the Jedi. When Obi-Wan is threw with them there will be no one left, the temple will be dust and so will the rest of you. I know I trained you to fight, to be brave and stand up for what you believe in but right now I’m asking you to run.”

Ahsoka’s eyes filled with despair as she bent down in front of her Master “you know I can’t run… I won’t leave you. And if staying behind and fighting for you ends me then so be it, but at least I know you’ll be safe Master.”

Anakin’s eyes filled with tears as he pulled his padawan in his arms “I don’t want anyone else dying for me…it’s me he wants so it’s me he’ll get.”

A loud bang echoes through the temple, Anakin watches as everyone around him jumps into panic mode their eyes wide but he sits there calmly.

“His here.”

Obi-Wan jumped off the ship with his saber out and ready to fight. He laughed to himself as a group of young Jedi, probably still padawan’s came at him—their sabers out and ready not that they stood a chance.  
He sliced them all in one go “remember if anyone touches Anakin I’ll give you a fate worse than death.”

He stands in the hall, his hands on his hips and watches as fights burst out around him Jedi after Jedi falling dead to the ground and he can’t help but feel giddy.

“Ok Ani… where are you hiding ?”


	11. Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided at least two more chapters will be happening! your welcome.

With Ahsoka and Padme guarding the door Anakin slowly sank to the ground and curled his hands protectively around his stomach. He winced as his babies kicked repeatedly, obviously sensing something was wrong “it’s ok…its ok, everything’s going to be ok.”

The three of them listened as shouts, cries and the sounds of sharp razors sounded through the side of the door signaling the fighting was growing closer.

“Do you think Master Windu and Master Yoda are ok?”

“I’m sure their fine… they have been doing this for a while, they know what they’re doing.”

 

“Obi-Wan you shouldn’t be here.”

Obi-Wans lips curled into a threatening smile as he turned to face Master Windu “Mace good to see you.”

Master Windu raised a dark brow as he held his saber out “I know what you think you’re going to accomplish here but let me assure you that won’t be happening.”

“I don’t see Master Yoda…has he ran away again? Never one for the fight is he?”

“Master Yoda was needed elsewhere…”

Obi-Wan cocked his head as he and Windu began to circle each other “is he with Anakin?”

“Do you think I would tell you if he was?”

Obi-Wan let out a full bellied laugh, like he had just heard the best joke of the century “I know you think you won’t but you will.”

“Mistaken you are my friend…I might not always agree with how Skywalker does things but even I would be a fool not to admit that he is the best thing that’s ever happened to the Jedi and I won’t let you ruin that.”

“His mine! Those kids are mine!”

“Biologically maybe but his doing just fine without you, he won’t need you to raise his children and we both know they’ll be wonderful Jedi.”

A growl left Obi-Wans lips as he lit his saber up before stepping forward “I think it’s time to stop chatting,” with that he jumped forward his saber raised high in the air to strike only to collide with Windu’s.

He twirled and bent for Windu’s legs only to be stopped as Windu hit his saber before lifting his hand and sent him flying back to collide with the wall “stop now Obi-Wan save yourself the embarrassment.”

He slowly lifted himself off the ground and flashed his golden eyes “I will leave here with Anakin make no mistake about that.”

“Where's master Windu?”

Master Yoda crept in the room panting and worn down “busy he is—“

“His with Obi-Wan isn’t he?”

Master Yoda tilted his head and that was all the answer Anakin needed “you have to stop them!”

“Knows what his doing Master Windu does fine it will be—“

“No it won’t Obi-Wan will kill him! I know you think Windu is the greatest fighter that ever lived but your wrong, Obi-Wan might not have shown it before but your forgetting I saw him kill Darth Maul when his angry enough he can do terrible things.”

“Where are the younglings?”

“Locked up they are…safe.”

With one quick swipe Obi-Wan had Windu on his knees “he won’t turn…Anakin is better than that his good and you know it.”

Obi-Wan smirked down at Windu as he raised his saber “will see about that.”

He spun his saber in hand before hauling back and slicing clean through Windu’s neck, watching with satisfaction as his head rolled to his feet.

It was time to find Anakin.

Anakin knew from the pounding on the door that Obi-Wan had found him. Knew that Windu was dead because if he wasn’t there was no way Obi-Wan would have made it this far.

“You should go.”

Padme gave him a wild look “are you crazy? You think I’m just going to leave you now?”

“I want you to…all of you should go I can do this.”

“No you can’t master you’re in no condition to fight—“

“Hopefully I won’t be fighting…he won’t hurt me, and he won’t turn me against my will no matter what his become now leave!”

Yoda reached up and gently took Padme and Ahsokas hands before bowing to Anakin and leading the girls away.

This was his fight and no one else would die because of him.

It didn’t take long for the doors to barge open, revealing a panting Obi-Wan. As soon as their eyes met Anakin felt the breath fly right out of him.

If possible Obi-Wan looked even better than he did a month ago. His hair was a little longer, his beard now full and his eyes were a deep gold that seemed to pierce through his soul. Obi-Wan stared at him a beat longer, his eyes filling with joy and a wide grin spreading on his face—he stepped forward, his hands opening making Anakin step back.

The smile instantly left his face, Anakin had never backed away from him “you—you’re not afraid of me…are you?”

But he was he could see it. There was something hidden in Anakin’s eyes that normal bystanders wouldn’t notice but he did, he saw the anxiety concealed in his cobalt eyes—could feel the distress and tension radiating through Anakin’s body. He watched as Anakin finally took notice of the dark blood covering his robes.

“You—you killed him…”

Obi-Wan smirked “who my dear? Your gonna have to be a little more specific.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed as Obi-Wan moved closer making his hand move to his bump making Obi-Wans eyes latch onto the action.

“You didn’t tell me you were a carrier… I had to find out from Windu’s journal that you were carrying my young.”

“I found out I was a carrier two years ago but I thought we were safe, I didn’t think we could ever have children. And I didn’t find out I was pregnant till after your betrayal.”

Obi-Wan sneered at the word betrayal “I didn’t betray anyone Anakin; I didn’t betray you did I?”

“Didn’t you? You used me—“

“I would never use you Ani…do you really think so lowly of me?”

Anakin lowered his eyes “you’ve killed the only family I’ve ever know…the only life I’ve ever known how could I not? You lied to me, you tricked me, you used me just to get your twisted deeds done I was nothing but a pawn in your court.”

“You have to know it wasn’t like that—“

“Then what was it like!?” Anakin yelled back at him, his blue eyes darkening with anger “you raised me, calmed me when the nightmares came—“ Anakin frowned to himself, his eyes moving rapidly before he scoffed “that night I knew something was wrong, I felt it I don’t know how but I knew you had changed I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. You were supposed to always be there for me, to love me and protect me—“

“I have! That’s all I’ve done! Don’t you see Anakin this was all for you!”

Anakin jerked back “for me? How was any of this for me?”

“They don’t understand you, they didn’t appreciate you or the good you’ve done it took me a while to see it but when I did it became abundtly clear…they’ve been using you from the start Anakin for their own personal gain.”

Anakin shook his head “no…no they didn’t you did. You betrayed everything the Jedi taught us, you followed Palpatine! How did you even know who he was?”

“He came to me the day you turned 16…the day I realized you were no longer the boy from Tatoonie my own master deemed the chosen one. You were no longer a gangly boy but a beautiful one, you were strong and careless and something stirred in me and I guess he noticed. He told me if the Jedi were to find out about my feelings for you they would throw me out, but he could help me… he told me the nightmares you had were real and the only way I could help you was to help him as well and well I realized that the sith were not the problem but the Jedi.”

“He filled your head with lies Obi-Wan the Jedi are not the problem—“

“How can you say that? I know you see it Anakin why are you protecting them?”

“Because they’ve protected me! They’ve taken care of me and sure I may not agree with everything they do and sometimes I wanna scream at them but Master Yoda had helped me so much since you left, since I found out I was pregnant.”

“Where is the little green guy anyway? Running away with his little ladies in tow?”

Anakin’s saber lit up at his side, stunning Obi-Wan “don’t talk about them…”

“A little defensive are we?”

“I have never loved someone the way I love you Obi-Wan, never felt such a deep unyielding passion for someone but I swear to God if you touch Padme or Ahsoka I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Hurt flashed through Obi-Wan’s golden eyes as he stared Anakin down “you would kill me? I raised you Anakin.”

Anakin could feel his hands shaking as Obi-Wan grew closer “I don’t want to but I will if you touch them I know you would do the same.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Ani… I would never kill you. Hurt you a little yes but never kill you especially not when you’ve got my little siths deep in your belly.”

“They will never be like you! I don’t care what I have to do but my children are good you know it and I know it.”

“What I know is that this is ridiculous come with me and we can raise our children together…” Obi-Wan was inching closer as he said this, watching as Anakin’s saber lowered at his words.

“Master!”

Ahsoka’s voice echoed through the room hitting Anakin’s ears and busting him from the daydream he had lost himself in.

Obi-Wan looked over at Ahsoka with hatred in his eyes as a sneer set on his face his legs starting to move near her, missing as Anakin raised his saber high and curved it with pin pointed accuracy hitting Obi-Wan in the shoulder, slicing the flesh open.

He fell to the ground, his gloved hand covering his wound as a hiss left his mouth looking up as Anakin stood over him, his bump protruding as he held his saber to Obi-Wans neck “I told you to leave her alone.”

Ahsoka jogged over to him and leaned into him as she looked down at Obi-Wan with sadness in her big eyes “what are you going to do?”

“Yes Anakin what are you going to do?”

Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked down at his master, lover, and best friend. This man had taken care of him when no one else had, raised him, loved him when no one else did.

He would never find another love like Obi-Wans, would never feel that deep seated bond with anyone else.

“What I must…”

With that Anakin raised his saber and gave one final slash the smell of burning flesh lingering in his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me guys just bear with me


	12. Moments

“The twins are coming soon I think.”

Anakin looked down at his round belly and smiled as his babies fluttered against it “a couple days perhaps, maybe less.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

Padme looked down “even though you’re a single father?”

And there it was.

He shared a look with Ahsoka and cleared his throat “yeah… I’m tired I think I’m going to turn in for the night.”

Without another word he crept to his room where he collapsed on his bed, his head falling in his hands.

It had been 5 months since the ‘death’ of Obi-Wan and every day Anakin felt himself grow haunted by his choice of action.

He had been faced with a difficult choice one that had consequences if he did not chose right. He was still wondering if he had.

He did in fact injure Obi-Wan that night, the fight resulted in a deep open wound on his chest which caused enough blood for a fake death.

Anakin knew if the council found out they would not be pleased and serious charges could be filed against Anakin for his choice but he didn’t care.

He couldn’t kill Obi-Wan no matter how right it would have been.

This man was the father of his children, the man who raised and nurtured him and try as he might he could not end his life.

Only Ahsoka knew about the result of that night, knew that they spilled his blood till it covered the floor and then left the body only to go back that night and fetch Obi-Wan from the morgue and send him packing back to Bespin.

And he hasn’t seen him since.

It was hard not seeing him, or hearing from him.

He had received one letter since Obi-Wan’s departure telling him no matter what had transpired between them he would always love him and that when their twins came to at least give him notice.

Truth be told Anakin had been missing him more and more every day.

Keeping this secret was slowly driving him insane, knowing he had to hide it from Padme was even worse.

But he did this for a reason; no matter what bad Obi-Wan had done he had to protect him.

Yoda had called him into his sitting room the next evening, a solemn look on his face as Anakin took a seat in the dark room.

“Ready for the twins are you?”

Anakin nodded with a slight smile “yes master I can’t wait for their arrival.”

“Obi-Wan will be glad to I’m sure.”

You know that numbness that flows through your body when hypothermia sets in? The icy feeling of dread that creeps up your back? Anakin was feeling that.

“W-what?”

“Stupid I am not young one, know I do.”

Anakin shook his head, his throat was dry and his head felt dizzy “no…I don’t know what your—“

“Confused I am, wondering why he has not attacked I wonder…is it for you?”

“I’m sorry master I’m so sorry I just couldn’t! I knew I should have, I was going to but I couldn’t I can’t and I won’t kill him.”

Yoda smiled at him, his small hand coming out to rest on Anakin’s stomach “understand I do, in trouble you won’t be.”

“Thank you master…”

“Healing he is, waiting to attack I think.”

“Attack?”

“Didn’t get what he came for, still here you are wont stop until he has you he won’t.”

Just as he said that a loud bang sounded through the temple, the stain glass windows rattling as the door was kicked open and Obi-Wan stepped in.

He was dressed in black robes, his long hair was slicked back and his beard neatly trimmed, a smirk covering his lips “ah Yoda I’m glad I had to chance to catch you before you were cowering off again.”

Anakin stepped in front of his master “Obi-Wan…you shouldn’t be here.”

Obi-Wans eyes filled with joy as he set his sights on Anakin’s swell “I told you that I loved you, that I missed you did you really think I wouldn’t come back for you?”

He wanted nothing more than to go with him, to raise their family together but—

A gush of liquid splattered to the floor and panic filled Anakin as he looked down and then back up to meet Obi-Wans wide eyes “my water broke.”

Obi-Wan lifted Anakin up and carried him to the nearest medical room, passing a stunned Padme and confused Ahsoka on the way.

Threats forgotten Ahsoka fell into step with Obi-Wan as he raced to the medical ward, her hands clutching Anakin’s “master how are you?”

“It—it hurts way worse than I thou---“ a loud scream left Anakin as another contraction hit making Obi-Wan wince as he kicked the door open and placed Anakin on a table.

“Where is everyone!?”

Ahsoka gave him a look “you killed them.”

“Shit,” he moved in front of Anakin and lifted his robes and yanked his leggings down “ok Ani looks like I’m gonna have to do this.”

“But you don’t know what you’re doing!”

Obi-Wan smiled, one of his dazzling smiles that made Anakin’s heart flutter “I’m gonna take care of you Ani I promise.”

Anakin wasn’t sure what was going to happen, how this would end but he knew one thing for sure…there would be no denying Obi-Wan after this.

“Ok padawan I see a head I need you to push ok…go!”

Anakin lifted up, his face turning red as a scream left his pained body—he collapsed back with a gasp “ok that’s good but I need another baby ready…”

He scrunched his face as he sat up to push, he felt like his insides were falling out—“a boy! We have a boy Ani.”

Anakin smiled to himself as Obi-Wan turned and cleaned his son up before passing him to a cooing Ahsoka “okay Ani one more.”

Padme entered at that moment, stopping as she took in the scene before rushing to Anakin’s side, her hands swiping through his sweaty hair.

Another big push and a loud wail filled the room as Anakin fell back with winded breaths.

He watched as Obi-Wan looked up at him with teary eyes “it’s a girl Ani.”

Anakin held his hands out as Obi-Wan placed their daughter in his arms before turning and picking up their son.

“Their perfect…so perfect.”

Obi-Wan smiled “have you thought of names?”

Anakin smiled down at his daughter before turning and looking at their son “Luke and Leia Skywalker-Kenobi.”

Padme and Ahsoka gasped next to him as Obi-Wan looked down with wide, unsure eyes “are you sure? You’re sure that what you want with my name tied to theirs?”

Anakin trailed a finger down his son’s chubby cheek and nodded “no matter what you’ve done Obi-Wan you’re still their father and I couldn’t want anything more.”


	13. Always

5 years later

Anakin watched with a wide grin as his twins chased each other around the large lake harboring their backyard, their loud giggles like music to his ears.

They had grown so much. Leia was already starting to get into politics thanks to Aunt Padme’s teachings and Luke desperately wanted to be a Jedi just like his dad and Aunt Ahsoka.

Content watching his children Anakin drifted off, jolting back as gloved hands slid down his tan arms.

Obi-Wan.

After the birth of the twins Anakin knew that no matter what happened next he couldn’t fight his feelings for his master any longer. He knew Obi-Wan was dangerous, knew he had killed people—his friends but he loved him.

So to save himself the lectures from his fellow Jedi’s he retired. He couldn’t walk into the temple every day and act like everything was ok when he had a dark lord for a lover.

So he took his kids and flew to Naboo where Padme graciously handed over her large lake house for them to live in.

 

Obi-Wan was still a sith lord, a powerful one at that and while Anakin didn’t like it and it still went against everything he believed in he knew there was no stopping it.

There were days when Obi-Wan would take off and Anakin would receive news from his Jedi friends that Obi-Wan had once again wrecked havoc in their city but Anakin would tell them that while it upset him it was no longer his problem. He couldn’t get involved with that again, couldn’t spend his days worrying what Obi-Wan was up to.

Luke and Leia didn’t know about their fathers discretions and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible of course he knew the eventual spill would be inescapable.

They were lucky Obi-Wan would say that Luke and Leia were so much like Anakin.

Leia was headstrong, independent and rebellious but smart. Luke was reckless, emotional and hell bent.

But Anakin could see Obi-Wan in them as well, with the studious look Leia would get in her eyes sometimes or the way Luke would climb up just to read a good book before bed.

He just hoped that when their children did find out about their father they didn’t hold any ill-will towards him…or become like him.

“It’s you and me Anakin…always.”


End file.
